


The Promise

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-27
Updated: 1999-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has to cope with the aftermath following Irene Zuko's death.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: The Promise
    Author: Birgitt Schuknecht
    Fandom: Due South
    Rating: PG
    Pairing:
    Category: Drama
    Disclaimer: The characters used in the following story are not mine.
    I do not make any money out of this. It's written for fun and for the
    fans of the show. Feedback:
    Spoilers: Juliet is Bleeding
    Teaser: Fraser has to cope with the aftermath following Irene Zuko's
    death. Companionpiece to Fields of Gold. Date: July 1999
    
    The Promise
    
    Author's Note
    This story takes place after the episode JULIET IS BLEEDING. There's
    a companion piece for it, called "Fields of Gold" and there will be a
    sequel. I would like to thank the comments I got for the earlier drafts
    of the story. They helped me to improve what I've written. I'd like to
    mention here the ficwrite list and the sanctuario list members. Remaining
    errors are completely my own doing. 
    
    Fraser looked at his friend who sat beside him. Ray was breathing deeply.
    Finally he'd gone to sleep. Exhausted and shattered by the events of
    the past days and especially by the loss of his love, Irene. Only a few
    hours ago Ray had entered Zuko's house in a rage, determined to get Irene
    out. Now she was dead and all he - Fraser - could do for Ray was sit
    near him and watch his sleep. 
    
    The Vecchios had left the hospital some time ago. Mrs. Vecchio had been
    distressed to see her son in such a state. But she trusted Fraser completely
    to watch over her Raimondo. He had done it before and would do it in
    the time to come. Although she knew that Ray's love for Irene had been
    pure and complete she was also certain that it had been condemned to
    end in a catastrophe right from the start. Her heart ached at the thought
    of her only son suffering. However, Fraser would be a good friend, like
    a brother Ray had never had. Nonetheless had it taken the Mountie quite
    a time and determination to convince her that it would be best to leave
    him alone with her son. He had promised over and over to bring Ray home
    as soon he would be able to. Deep in her heart Mrs. Vecchio had known
    that her son would need some time to go back to their house with its
    abundance of Italian liveliness. 
    
    Now that Ray was sleeping Fraser gave in to his own thoughts about the
    tragic accident that had brought them here, into a cold and sterile waiting
    room. A nurse had brought them blankets and Fraser had accepted them
    gratefully with a small smile that hadn't reached his eyes and his readily
    whispered "Thank you kindly". He had stuffed a blanket around his friend
    and took the second for himself, needing the comfort as much as the warmth
    it had supplied. 
    
    His mind ever returned to the same simple question. Simple? No, not so
    simple. At least the answer wasn't simple. Could he have done anything
    to prevent Irene's death? When did they trod on this path into tragic?
    Oh god, this night at the restaurant... The evening had started as pleasant
    as Ray had planned it. Some friends... together on a night out... And
    now there are two dead people, a friend, a lover... 
    
    It took him a considerable effort to free himself of this line of thought.
    No! Even if he could have done anything, it was too late now. He had
    to concentrate on the future. He, Fraser, was responsible for his friend.
    And he was going to help Ray through this crisis. No matter what the
    cost. 
    
    Fraser nodded off into sleep, despite his efforts to stay awake. But
    the last days had taken a toll on him, too. Lulled by Ray's deep breaths
    he closed his eyes. Suddenly he was disturbed by unusual sounds near
    him. It took him only a few seconds to become aware of Ray's plight.
    The man beside him had started to shiver and small moans escaped his
    mouth. His breathing wasn't longer deep, but laboured and irregular.
    Fraser placed a hand on Ray's perspiring forehead - and was shocked to
    find it hot. In the next second he was on his feet calling for a doctor's
    help. 
    
    ***
    
    When the doctor came out of the room where they had brought his friend
    Fraser jumped from the chair. He'd been waiting for the things to come
    just for a few minutes, but it seemed like aeons to him. The doctor came
    over to him and smiled confidently. "I'm Dr. Fisher. And you are..."
    
    "Fraser, Constable of the RCMP. Dr Fisher, Detective Vecchio is my friend
    and I need to know.." Fraser was interrupted with what was a silencing
    gesture. 
    
    "Detective Vecchio has caught a cold and a fever broke out - nothing
    serious, I assure you, but he's showing the first signs of pneumonia.
    Just to be on the safe side we'll keep him here for a few days. You say,
    you're a friend. Will you notify Detective Vecchio's family?" 
    
    "Of course, I will. But I'd like to stay with him. I promised his mother
    to bring him home." Fraser's voice told of the stress he was under. Fisher
    noticed it; it was obvious to him what was best for both men. 
    
    "Constable, I know this sounds like a clich, but it's nevertheless the
    truth: There's nothing that you can do for him - apart from going home
    and giving yourself a break. You're no use for him in your state of mind.
    Calm his family and - calm yourself." 
    
    Fraser wanted to argue with him, but thought better of it. The man was
    right, although he didn't like it. So he resigned to saying "Thank you
    kindly, Doctor. I will come back tomorrow morning if it's all right with
    you." 
    
    Fisher nodded with a smile. "I do not see a reason to keep you away from
    him, when you are rested and a real help for him. Don't worry, Constable.
    We will look after your friend." And with a final nod toward the Mountie
    he returned to his patient for another check. 
    
    ***
    
    Mrs.. Vecchio was shocked to see Fraser return alone, without her beloved
    son. But it took only a few minutes for Fraser to calm her down. She
    was willing to believed the Mountie. If Fraser says Raimondo will be
    all right... then she shouldn't worry but believe. 
    
    Fraser gave her a final remark: "We will go together the hospital. You'll
    see, he will be his true self in the morning." It seemed like he wanted
    to assure himself as well. There was much more for Ray to deal with than
    a  fever and the beginnings of pneumonia. He knew also that Mrs.. Vecchio
    knew this and she knew that he knew. So both were determined to put those
    thoughts away for a night's sleep. 
    
    But for both of them it wasn't so easy to calm down their worries. In
    consequence they met in kitchen early on the next day. There they stood:
    smiling sheepishly at one another until Fraser took Mrs.. Vecchio in
    an embrace, giving comfort and being comforted at the same time. Ray
    Vecchio was like a brother for Benton Fraser and to a good part this
    was due to his feelings for Ray's mother. 
    
    "Let's get dressed and go to the hospital. Ray will be waiting for us."
    Mrs.. Vecchio nodded, wiping away some tears from her face. "Yes, Benton.
    Let us bring him home." 
    
    ***
    
    "I'm sorry, Mrs.. Vecchio. We had to transfer your son to another unit.
    Only a few minutes ago his state deteriorated immensely. He's in a coma
    now. We called your house, but your daughter Francesca told us you already
    left. She asked me to tell you she will be here in no time." 
    
    Unable to speak Mrs.. Vecchio just nodded. Fraser took her arm since
    he feared she could collapse there and then. But it took only a few seconds
    and Mrs.. Vecchio regained her strength. Raimondo needed her and she
    would be there for him. She straightened and demanded in a steady voice:
    "Take us to him!" 
    
    The nurse shook her head in determination. "I have orders to inform the
    doctors when you arrive. Please wait here. I will call Doctor Macken
    right now that you're here. Please take a seat. Mrs.. Vecchio, Constable..."
    She turned and went over to the phone. 
    
    Fraser considered to press his wishes. He wanted to see his friend desperately
    and knew that the woman beside him felt the same. But he restrained himself.
    It would be better to talk to the doctor first. However, he wouldn't
    be calmed for a second time. 
    
    A middle-aged man entered the room they were waiting in. He looked around
    and spotted Mrs. Vecchio and Fraser. He come over to them, introducing
    himself: "Mrs. Vecchio, Constable Fraser, I assume? My name is Macken.
    Your son, your friend is in our custody now. The situation is serious
    but not hopeless - from a certain point of view." 
    
    There it was - another man speaking in clichs and selling them to him
    as the truth. Fraser lost his temper: "Doctor, don't tell me - like your
    colleague did last night - that Detective Vecchio will be all right.
    Tell us the truth. No well-meaning lies." Although his voice wasn't much
    more than a whisper his words had the desired effect. 
    
    Macken nodded: "Let me explain, Constable. Detective Vecchio's coma cannot
    be explained by any physical cause. Yes, he has rather severe fever.
    But that is not the problem. When the fever reached is peak he just gave
    up fighting. Normally he should have overcome the crisis by now. However,
    there is... I'm sorry to say that, Mrs. Vecchio... there seems to be
    no will in him to go on... no will to live..." His expression told Mrs.
    Vecchio and Fraser that the situation was desperate - the experts didn't
    have a solution ready. 
    
    Nonetheless Mrs. Vecchio asked: "What do you do for him? What can we
    do for him?" 
    
    Macken looked in Fraser's direction before he answered - as if he knew
    what Fisher had told him the night before. And most certainly he did
    know it. "There's not much you can do. You can see him, of course, speak
    to him, touch him. That has helped in some cases to bring back comatose
    patients. Although I don't see there much hope. As long he's not fighting...
    All we can do is watch him." 
    
    That again brought Fraser to life: "And that is all you will do, am I
    right? You speak about him as if he's a coward. A man who gives himself
    up is to be given up!" Mrs. Vecchio was stunned... It was the first time
    she'd heard the Mountie yelling in a rage. Equally stunned was Francesca
    who just came in this moment. 
    
    Although she didn't know the details she was determined to calm the fuming
    man: "Benton, listen to me. You aren't any help to Ray in this state."
    Fraser wasn't listening, but Francesca could be as stubborn as her brother:
    "Benton, listen. Benny, Ray needs you now, your strength. Give up this
    needless fight." 
    
    Fraser turned to the woman who stood there tugging at his uniform. He
    wasn't sure what brought him down: The name only Ray used for him or
    this last sentence. But she was right. The doctor had only used platitudes,
    but Francesca was right. He swore to himself that he would get Ray home
    - just as he had promised his mother. 
    
    ***
    
    Macken brought them into Ray's room. All three of them looked desperately
    at the still form in the bed before them. Ray's face was deadly pale,
    only the bruises he'd got in the restaurant brawl showing clearly. He
    looked kind of small amid all the medical apparatus around him. Mrs.
    Vecchio let out a small sob and Fraser helped her to sit down beside
    her son. She took his left hand into hers and her lips moved in what
    Fraser thought to be a silent prayer. His voice was hoarse when he spoke
    up: "Mrs. Vecchio, I think that you should pray aloud. Maybe he can hear
    your voice. That will help him to..." He stopped in midsentence. The
    woman hadn't heard a word of what he'd spoken. Francesca, who stood behind
    him, clutched his arm. "What is it, Ben?" 
    
    Slowly he shook his head and beckoned her to follow him out of the room.
    Dr Macken stayed behind to do another check on his patient's vitals.
    Outside the little room Fraser turned to Francesca. "Francesca, I just
    thought of something Dr Macken had said. Remember... speaking to him
    and touching him might help him to come back. Maybe we should force this..."
    
    Francesca looked dubious: "How so?" Fraser took her hands in his: "Please,
    call your family. Maria, Tony and the kids. Yes, by all means the kids.
    He should know that the people who love and who need him are here for
    him, waiting..." Francesca sighed: "I do not know if that's such a good
    idea, our lot can be very annoying. It's been hundred of times Ray went
    into a rage about us..." She looked up and a smile came to her lips.
    Her eyes, a moment ago dull with pain and desperation, lit up. Fraser
    nodded: "You see what I mean. He needs his family and his friends to
    be near him. Which reminds me... Tell your family to bring Diefenbaker
    with them. I left him with Willie, you know the little boy who keeps
    an eye on him from time to time... Wait, I'll write down the address
    for you. It's not far from my own apartment. Tony should have no problems
    to find it." 
    
    Francesca braced herself for the phone call. Maria would follow her lead,
    there's was no doubt about that. But Tony... Whatever, she had only to
    do what she could best, talking... "Wait, will Diefenbaker go with them?"
    Fraser nodded slowly. He knows your family. He will trust them." Francesca
    nodded. Maria was a brave woman. She would bring the wolf with her. Francesca
    went off to find a phone. Fraser looked after her: "Such a courageous,
    intelligent woman... how alike she and her brother are..." He went back
    to Ray and his mother. Dr Macken gave them a strained smile before he
    left the room. But Mrs. Vecchio and the Mountie had only eyes for his
    patient. 
    
    Ten minutes later Francesca returned from her phone call. Fraser looked
    up. Francesca smiled at him, giving him a thumps up. "They'll be here!"
    she mouthed silently. Fraser only nodded as an answer. Somehow both of
    them didn't want to disturb the still praying woman at Ray's bed. 
    
    ***
    
    Only half an hour later the hospital was in an uproar thanks to the appearance
    of the Vecchio family. Francesca and Fraser looked up from their reverie
    and even Mrs. Vecchio was shaken out of her constant praying. Fraser
    left the room and met with Maria, Tony and the kids in the anteroom.
    In the next instant Diefenbaker was at his side. It took him only a few
    moments to calm down the whole group standing before him. "I'm glad that
    you're here. Were there any difficulties..." He couldn't complete his
    sentence when Dr Macken turned up, with an infuriated nurse following
    him. Fraser turned to the doctor. 
    
    "Constable, what is this all about? We're still a hospital and these
    people here..." Macken was at a loss for words. After two deep breaths
    he tried again: "They even brought a dog here." Diefenbaker let out a
    small growl. Macken was not to be stopped. "This is strictly against
    hospital regulations." Now the doctor was on firm ground again. "I take
    it that is your doing, Constable. I give you one minute to get this...
    whatever it is out of my hospital. Is that understood?" 
    
    Fraser escaped a little smile. But he checked himself. This was no game,
    this was utterly serious. His friend's life might depend on it... "Dr
    Macken, I am totally aware that this is a hospital. But you have to see
    the need for this. I believe strongly that this will help Detective Vecchio
    to regain consciousness. All his life he spent in a lively and loud family.
    People are constantly yelling at each other, out of fear not to be heard.
    Don't you understand that this whatever it is, as you called it," he
    pointed at the Vecchio family, now joined by Mrs. Vecchio and Francesca,
    "that this might bring him back?" 
    
    Macken ran out of arguments. He shrugged his shoulders and the Mountie
    knew he had won. But Macken was eager to regain at least a small part
    of his authority. "But the dog must leave." Fraser was no less determined.
    "It's a wolf actually, but that is of no importance here. I'm sorry,
    Doctor, but Diefenbaker is a part of it all." He was backed by a short
    bark from his companion and Macken gave finally in. The idea of retiring
    suddenly seemed quite a good idea... 
    
    The Vecchio family, for once silenced, looked at their Mountie expectantly.
    Fraser smiled at them and explained what he had in mind. "I want you
    to go in there and talk to each other like you do this at home. Talk
    to Ray, about anything you can think of. We do not know for sure, but
    I do hope strongly that he will hear you." With that he turned around
    and entered the room. The others stayed behind. Well, Fraser thought,
    I'm sure they will follow in a few minutes. He went over to Ray and looked
    down on him. "Ray, what are you doing here? You have to come back. We
    all wait for you. We need you." The man in the bed showed no reaction
    whatsoever. He breathed calmly. Fraser tried again: "Your mother and
    your sister are with me." No reaction. Time to get backup. Fraser opened
    the door and waved Mrs. Vecchio and Frannie inside. 
    
    Fraser whispered: "You should start talking to him." Both women tried
    to smile and Mrs. Vecchio's voice was slightly trembling when she finally
    spoke up: "Why don't you come home to us, Raimondo? We know that it's
    hard for you, but you have to start anew. Come on, you have to fight!
    We all need you!" Now Frannie joined in: "You're a stubborn man, Ray
    Vecchio, but I do love you. Why do you do this to us? We need you, Mama,
    Benny. Maria, Tony and the kids are waiting outside. They even brought
    Diefenbaker with them. And Lieutenant Welsh called several times." 
    
    Still there was no reaction from Ray. But wait, didn't he just move his
    head ever so slightly? Fraser wasn't sure. But than he heard something.
    He was certain Ray had said something: Irene? The Mountie decided to
    follow this track. He steeled himself, wanted to make sure that his voice
    was steady: "Irene's dead, Ray, you have to accept that." He knew his
    words must have shocked Mrs.. Vecchio and Francesca. He could tell that
    by their hard breathes. Mrs. Vecchio sounded slightly angry: "Benton,
    you shouldn't tell..." But the Mountie only raised an arm to silence
    her: "He must know, and he will know. Ray, do you hear what I say?" Now
    the reaction was unmistakable. Ray turned his head in his direction.
    He can hear me and he listens to me, Fraser thought. 
    
    "Ray, listen to me. You've lost Irene, she's dead. But you have your
    family here, and your friends." Francesca let in the rest of the family,
    accompanied by Diefenbaker. And they all could see how Ray opened his
    eyes, trying to focus. 
    
    ***
    
    "Raimondo, you're awake, you're back with us." Mrs. Vecchio lost her
    composure and embraced her son tightly.  Ray found his voice after a
    while: "Mama, please, let me breathe." She righted herself up and let
    go of him. Ray's nieces and nephews began hopping around until her mother
    and father ushered them all out. Ray gave a small sigh: "Why did you
    do this to me?" 
    
    Mrs. Vecchio and Francesca stared at her son and brother open-mouthed:
    "We did what to you?" Ray answered matter-of-factly, "bringing me back.
    I didn't want to come back..." Francesca cried out in exasperation: "What
    is that supposed to mean? You wanted to die?" Her eyes flashed with anger.
    Her brother only nodded to her. Francesca looked like she wanted to slap
    him: "You stubborn mule, you stupid man. You must be out of your senses.
    After all we've gone through... You can't do this to Mama... or to the
    rest of your family and your friends..." 
    
    Ray stared hard at his sister: "Yes! Fraser! Make him go. I do not want
    to see him again. Never ever..." 
    
    The End
    of this story


End file.
